Joyous Sessions
by Mirai4
Summary: A Senru fic... The practices that they enjoy having with one another provokes some thinking and emotions are stirred. Hmm.. not sure if it's a PG or a PG13... may develop further, though. Please review... ^_^ Domo arigatou. Chapter 4 uploaded...^^
1. Joyous Sessions Pt1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are created by Takehiko Inoue and in no part am I going to be held liable for those of you who feel offended or angry that I have changed their personalities, or if you feel that the story is not well projected. If you would like to post this in any website of yours, please contact me at Mirai@inorbit.com. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated. Feel free to drop me a line! ^_^ I hope you will like this piece. kinda silly, but quite fun to write! ^^ ermm. you will excuse my somewhat lousy command of English. ^^;; Gomen, ne. Anyhow, please feel free to read on.  
  
Joyous sessions.  
  
"It's getting late, Rukawa. Let's stop for today."  
  
Rukawa bounced the ball as he wiped his sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand in a quick motion, "Last shot. Then we'll stop."  
  
"All right then," Sendoh smiled a little and bent forward, ready to counter Rukawa. "Ready when you are."  
  
The game went on and Rukawa was head-on with Sendoh, he attempted to dodge him after somewhat successfully faking a move, and Sendoh quickly reacted by turning around to chase him. As Rukawa was positioned to send in the next three-pointer, Sendoh caught up and deliberately knocked the ball right out of his hands. A little taken aback at the outright illegal move, Rukawa muttered in a surprised tone, "Hey! That was illegal!" And he narrowed his eyes at Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh laughed as he fell back to the ground, after successfully slam dunking the ball into the hoop. "Always following the rules. Come on, it's just a bit of fun. Lighten up, will you? Games are meant to be fun!" he walked towards the panting boy and slapped him playfully on arm and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You treat me like some kid. Don't play with my hair." Rukawa turned to smack Sendoh back, but missed. Sendoh ran away, laughing all the way. Annoyance sparked in Rukawa and he instinctively reacted by running after Sendoh in pursuit. Sendoh turned around a little to wink at Rukawa before running off again. "Come back here, you coward. Stop running like a kid. You'll pay for this!" Rukawa yelled out, somewhat softly, in his usual manner. He was gaining on him - tired as he was - and soon enough, he had him within an arms' reach and in a last burst of effort, he jumped and grabbed out to clasp the ends of his shirt - causing them both to fall to the ground.  
  
Rukawa scampered up the facedown Sendoh and sat on his back, and flexed his fingers before he craftily started to ruffle Sendoh's hair. "He- hey! No fair!" Sendoh was still laughing and shot up to push and roll on top of Rukawa, who caused all his perfectly gelled hair to fall flat. Rukawa made a small noise in protest as he felt himself being pushed off and rolled on top of.  
  
"Oof. Hey, get off me," Rukawa said, glaring at Sendoh.  
  
"Aw, look.! You messed up my hair!" Sendoh sat straddling his stomach and touched his hair, pouting just a little.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"What? You're so mean, you cold-hearted kitsune-chan."  
  
"...." Rukawa stared up at his friend, "Fox, huh? You been mixing round do- aho?"  
  
"No. but you're still a mean one." Sendoh pinched his cheeks, much to Rukawa's annoyance.  
  
"Hey! Quit it."  
  
"And if I said no?" Sendoh drawled, smirking. Leaning down to prop his upper body weight with his hands; only to have his face came closer to Rukawa's.  
  
Rukawa pushed him off roughly and they both scuffled about - arms and legs in a big tangle - rolling about on the ground, totally oblivious to the setting sun and people who would have been around, but weren't. It was late in the evening, the sky was getting dark and a soft breeze was blowing, they were tired from their usual Basketball practice sessions, which were held in a secluded area of the town near Sendoh's house four times a week. After much playful wrestling, the two boys finally ended with Rukawa on top, Sendoh's arms spread out at his sides in defeat.  
  
"Phew! Okay, okay. you win," he panted out. "You never do give up, do you?"  
  
"......" Rukawa just stared down at him, his eyes half-open from tiredness and panting heavily.  
  
Sendoh smiled up at him, "Look, you're tired. Let's go back home. It's getting late too."  
  
"You're tired too, you know," he grunted and clumsily got off the taller boy.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am," Sendoh laughed again as he got off the floor to walk after the Rukawa who was ahead of him by a few steps. Stopping in his tracks, he admired the tall, lanky and absolutely sexy boy walking away when an impish thought suddenly crossed his mind. He grinned slyly and said, "You know, Kaede. I don't give up that easily either."  
  
"Nn?" Rukawa managed to mumble out and was in the process of turning around before he felt all his breath knocked out from his lungs. Sendoh tackled him to the ground, catching him off guard from the side. The two boys fell again to the floor, Rukawa below Sendoh, who pinned him down and gripped his two hands by the wrist at the sides of his head tightly.  
  
"Now, I have won, no?" Sendoh smiled. "I'm not that easy to beat."  
  
"......." Rukawa glared up at him. "You're sneaky. Like Minami," he hissed softly, accusingly.  
  
Sendoh smiled. "No. We-ell, maybe sometimes," he raised an eyebrow at the still flushed-and-panting Rukawa, "But not for the bad. The good."  
  
"And what good does this bring?" Rukawa shot back, his vision blurred, but eyes still piercing deep into Sendoh's.  
  
"Hmmmm.. Well, you can admit defeat." He said to the boy beneath him. He looked at Rukawa beneath him, his hands tightly beneath his grasp, his taut muscles beneath his body. his smooth, flustered face and quick, shallow, breathing. Not to mention, his glossy lips and musky, sweaty smell. Without realising it, he had recreated the positions from a dream he had of himself and Rukawa. He blushed a little and his buddy below twitched in response to the recollections of the dream.  
  
"Che- And if I don't?" Rukawa mumbled out, still staring with his half-open eyes at Sendoh. His breathing was a little labored now and his eyebrows were knotted as if he were in pain or deep concentration. He was very tired having trained in the morning on his own, with the team in the afternoon and again with Sendoh that evening. Besides that, he only had a bowl of ramen for lunch and a tuna sandwich after team practice. Trying to come back to the situation in hand, he looked up and saw Sendoh's handsome face looming in front of his. Eyes widening slightly, he drew in a quick gasp of breath. By gods, he's gorgeous. Sendoh looked like an angel with the last rays of daylight shone over him, creating a halo, making him look radiant and angelic. A beautiful, sweaty angel. Rukawa mused in his mind before his thoughts trailed off as he was fixed upon the brilliantly dark blue eyes that he found himself so absolutely easily lost in.  
  
Sendoh was silent for a moment and seemed to search his eyes. "Then. well, I'll have to." he inched closer to Rukawa, "punish you."  
  
Rukawa felt Sendoh's lips linger above his, lightly brushing it, almost teasingly, before he felt himself bend forward a little to connect and ignite their passion. He drew in a quick breath; blue eyes widened a little, still lost in the depths of deeper blue ones. He felt Sendoh shift and release a hand to cup his cheek, the back of his head rested on the floor once more and he felt himself flush as Sendoh's body leaned closer to his - he could feel the heat radiating from the taller boy and it made his heart flutter and seemed to intoxicate him. The kiss was so soft. so gentle. Tantalizing. lingering. so warm and full of unsaid emotions. The kiss spoke for itself, their eyes unraveled the story, the emotions, the unrequited love - it unleashed all that was held behind barriers. That mere contact of soft flesh stirred the blood in their two bodies. The kiss seemed to go on for ages - it was better than he had imagined it to be. It felt so warm and soft. he felt even more light-headed than he was. After what seemed to be eternity, Sendoh released and went in again, connecting their emotions once more. He kissed his bottom lip, licking it once, sucking it lightly and parted his lips. Their tongues met and like in a dance of hot, slippery passion, their tongues explored the depths of each other's mouth, savoring it. Blood rushed to his face and he felt faint and undoubtedly aroused at the same time. He felt Sendoh's member pressing against his stomach. This is a dream, isn't it? If it is. let me never wake up. In dreams like this, I wake up only too soon - every time. His tongue met Sendoh's again and he felt his other hand be released and stroke his hair, the other still by his face. Rukawa reached up and ran his hand through Sendoh's hair, pulling him closer. Oh my gods. tell me this is real. But why would- He moved his hand to rest on Sendoh's muscular chest, feeling his beating heart beneath is. He suddenly felt dizzy. .so real.  
  
They parted, both breathing heavily. Sendoh's face reddened furiously as soon as he realized what he had just done. The two of them stared, dumbfounded, at one another. "I. uh." he started to say as he glanced away from Rukawa's blue orbs and equally red face. He shifted a little to sit beside Rukawa instead of on top of him and Rukawa sat up, slowly. He opened his mouth to voice an apology, but before he could say anything, he saw Rukawa leaning towards him, falling into his arms. Then, he realized that. Rukawa had fainted.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1. ^^  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not good at all that flowery and lovey-dovey stuff. but I hope it didn't turn out too bad. ^_^;; 


	2. Joyous Sessions pt2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are created by Takehiko Inoue and in no part am I going to be held liable for those of you who feel offended or angry that I have changed their personalities, or if you feel that the story is not well projected. If you would like to post this in any website of yours, please contact me at Mirai@inorbit.com. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated. Feel free to drop me a line! ^_^ I hope you will like this piece. kinda silly, but quite fun to write! ^^ ermm. you will excuse my somewhat lousy command of English. ^^;; Gomen, ne. Anyhow, please feel free to read on.  
  
Joyous Sessions - part 2  
  
"Hey, Kaede. are you okay?" he whispered to the boy who had just dreamily opened his eyes.  
  
"........" Rukawa sat up slowly, nodding slightly and rubbing his eyes like a little boy just aroused from slumber.  
  
Sendoh smiled at him, "You really frightened me there, Kaede. I told you to call it the quits sooner. It was already going over the limit of a normal practice session. You train too hard. Every day you practise with the team and on your own too - not to mention also with me." He fell silent for a moment before continuing, "That brings up another question that has been lingering in my mind." Sendoh frowned a little and asked softly, "Why do you practise with me?"  
  
"Where am I, Akira?" he mumbled out, ignoring the question somewhat and decided to start calling Sendoh by his name since he noticed that Sendoh too, had started calling him by his. Just like close friends do - as do lovers. He shook that thought out of his mind. He had dreamed another dream of him and Sendoh the night before, where Sendoh tackled him to the ground and they ended up kissing on the court. Little did he know, it wasn't.  
  
"You're in my room. I carried you back home after you fainted yesterday."  
  
"Your parents.?"  
  
"I live on my own."  
  
Rukawa nodded, yawning. Like me. He accepted the glass of water Sendoh passed to him from the bedside table with a thanks. Drinking slowly, he quietly listened to Sendoh tell a bit about his family.  
  
"My parents really don't bother about me. I'm the middle child, with an older brother and a younger sister. They're still living with my parents, but I decided to leave. I couldn't stand all their bickering and drinking, you know what I mean? Also, I have the impression most of the time that they're happier without me around. Beats me why. But I don't care too much."  
  
Rukawa glanced at him from the cup and nodded lightly, a little sympathetically.  
  
"You live with your parents, Kaede?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. Not for a long time now."  
  
Sendoh raised an eyebrow, "Not on really good terms, huh? Yeah, me too."  
  
"I suppose so." If only he knew.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sorry for sleeping in your bed, and. uh. thanks for taking care of me," Rukawa said to Sendoh, still cradling the cup he held in his hands. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he were turning to mush under Sendoh's deep and intent gaze. He didn't know why he felt so. uncomfortable and self- conscious around him. He wanted to talk to him, to reach out and close all barriers that separated them. But it was impossible. I cannot. it's just. not 'me'. I can't simply tell a person about who I am! I can't, I can't. Rukawa shook his head in a brisk motion, as if shrugging off a thought, which he was. .so close and yet so far. Heck, he never felt self-conscious anywhere, not even on the court, in front of millions of spectators. But in front of Sendoh? He felt so scared, nervous, and so excited, all at the same time.  
  
"No problem, man. It was my pleasure, really," he smiled warmly at him.  
  
He cleared his throat, "How long have I been out?" He tore his eyes from the deep blue ones and stared at the cup in his hands, suddenly shy to look at Sendoh.  
  
"About a whole day. It's ten to eight now." He reached up and touched his forehead with his palm. "You're not having a fever anymore. Good. You were, you know." Sendoh looked at him, concern unhidden for a moment but soon his eyes were bright and smiling in what looked like relief. He took the glass from Rukawa and told him kindly, "Lie down for a bit. You still look pale and tired."  
  
"....." Rukawa lay back on the bed, and sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them. He watched as Sendoh put the glass on the table across the room and walked back towards the bed.  
  
Sendoh sat down, turned and stared back at him, a smile playing on his lips, "So. will you answer my question?"  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow slightly at the boy sitting beside him on the bed, who also had a hand that was playfully thumbing a small lock of his hair that lay on the pillow. "Question.?" he mumbled softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Well, why do you want to practise with me? I mean, you have already gone for professional training before and well, it can be rather taxing on you to be practising here and there - and so much too!" Sendoh frowned a little, "I think you have already shown signs of exhaustion by fainting yesterday."  
  
Rukawa just kept quiet, looking up at the boy beside him, intrinsically enjoying the feeling of him now twirling his hair. He thought about what to give as a reply. The truth? That he loved him and wanted to do all that he can to meet the older boy? That he wanted to know him and just to spend time with him? - To be with him? Right, and freak the hell out of him.  
  
"Does. does it give you joy, or something? To sometimes be able to defeat me by those few points? I mean, I have nothing else to offer you, no tricks, no tactics, no secret information of other teams. So what is it? Why do you do it, Rukawa? Why do you like playing with me?" he looked into Rukawa's eyes, keeping the eye contact as he went on, "I'm not saying that I don't like them - I do. I love playing with you. I look forward to them all the time. But I just want to know - you know.. Why."  
  
"........" Rukawa looked away, his heart beating faster and faster as the clock kept its steady, rhythmic ticking. "If that's the case, then. Why do you come?" He looked back into Sendoh's eyes - his heart skipped a beat - it was so. mesmerising, so deep, so beautiful, and so kind.  
  
"Huh? I asked you first." His eyes widened in question.  
  
"......" Rukawa inhaled deeply and paused for some time before saying softly, "It's the only way." He raised a hand to cover his eyes.  
  
"Only way.?" Sendoh stroked his hair lightly, enjoying the soft feel of Rukawa's feather-like hair. He had always wanted to touch his dark hair and stroke it lovingly as he was doing now. Not to mention, he also loved to gaze into his eyes whenever he had the chance to. it was just so beautiful and clear. At times, during their one-on-one matches, Rukawa managed to pass his defences as his eyes often distracted him. He smiled to himself. Sendoh loved everything about Rukawa. Shaking his head to be rid of the thoughts that he knew could go on forever, he frowned again as he spoke up, "Only way to what, Kaede.? You could easily have practised with someone else."  
  
"I. " Rukawa swallowed and continued softly, shyly, "It's the only way. to be with you. I mean. no, I'm not using you at all. I just- I really like. spending time with you." He turned away, setting his hand back onto the bed. He sighed again and waited for the worst reaction from Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh drew in a quick breath as he felt his heart flutter and the blood that rushed to his face. He was afraid to hope too much and in an effort to say something - or rather think of something to say, he fumbled out, "You mean. you mean you-"  
  
"I like you, Akira." Rukawa whispered softly, still looking away. His face reddened further and he closed his eyes tightly, "Yes, the scary kind of 'like'. I like you, a lot." At the last word, he wanted to virtually disappear into thin air. This time, he had nowhere to escape to, no place to walk off to, no smart remarks to fire back, as it was his word, his confession. His soon-to-be humiliation. Shutting his eyes even tighter, he willed himself to disappear into his mind, to shut the world out - to shut the inevitable reaction from Sendoh - rejection - the feeling in which he knew only too well.  
  
Sendoh felt as if he were dreaming when he heard the response from Rukawa. Love? Really? Truly? But what did it mean? Did he really like, no, love him too? Could he trust himself to believe those soft utterances from his own beloved? To read between the lines? Was that Rukawa's intention for him to do so? Pushing aside his insecurities, he said affectionately, "I'm glad," he smiled and continued softly, "Look at me Kaede.I want to answer your question."  
  
Rukawa turned slowly, his face flustered and his eyes came round to unwillingly lock into Sendoh's warm, loving gaze.  
  
"I'd come, anytime and do come, every time, because I love you." He slowly bent forward and kissed him on the cheek, mumbling, "I love you very much - more than you could imagine." and kissed Rukawa lightly on the lips. Rukawa's eyes widened a little and déjà vu crept in. He returned the kiss and raised a hand to the back of Sendoh's head, feeling the soft strands of his half-gelled hair. The other boy cupped his face and moments later, Sendoh withdrew to look back at Rukawa's face, searching for a reaction or any indication of emotion from him.  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened. "It wasn't a dream. was it?" he said in a small voice, "The kiss at the court." He blushed furiously.  
  
Sendoh chuckled softly and shook his head, "No, Kaede. It wasn't." He reached to crush his cheek and leaned to whisper in his ear, "It better not be. I'm glad it wasn't and I have no regrets. do you? Kitsune-chan?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sendoh smiled and pressed his check to his, feeling the warmth of flesh against flesh. He whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
"Akira." Rukawa said, his face softening, "I. love you too."  
  
Author's note : I am aware that this is a bit OOC. but heck. I like Rukawa talking more with Sendoh. who knows who he truly is when he's not wearing that mask of his. hope you won't bash me for this!! _ Didn't proofread. so forgive the errors. 


	3. Joyous Sessions Pt3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are created by Takehiko Inoue and in no part am I going to be held liable for those of you who feel offended or angry that I have changed their personalities, or if you feel that the story is not well projected. If you would like to post this in any website of yours, please contact me at Mirai@inorbit.com. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated. Feel free to drop me a line! ^_^ I hope you will like this piece. kinda silly, but quite fun to write! ^^ ermm. you will excuse my somewhat lousy command of English. ^^;; Gomen, ne. Anyhow, please feel free to read on.  
  
Joyous Sessions - part 3  
  
They looked at each other, gazing into one another's eyes, marveling at how clear and beautiful they looked. Sendoh lifted his hand and brushed away some loose strands of hair that fell on Rukawa's face. He smiled and kissed him once more before bending lower to hug him. Rukawa returned the embrace and breathed in the smell of his lover.  
  
"You smell nice."  
  
"I'm sweaty."  
  
"Mmm... You smell just - you. It's a wonderful smell." Sendoh smiled and nipped his neck. ". and taste."  
  
Rukawa shuddered at the contact of Sendoh's lips to his delicate and sensitive skin of his neck. Feeling his face flush, he released Sendoh and stared at him. "......" he paused before continuing, "You're weird."  
  
Sendoh smiled at him, "Maybe so. Just being foolishly and head-over-heels- in-love-with-you kind of weird."  
  
"........" Rukawa raised an eyebrow slightly at him and closed his eyes gently, eyelashes resting softly on his cheeks. "Then I must be most peculiar, for being so infatuated and deeply in love with you," he said and kissed the palm that came to up cup his cheek. He opened his eyes and closed them again as their lips met in a warm, but brief kiss. "I. Would it be okay if I took a shower?" Rukawa paused before continuing, "I mean. I don't like feeling sticky."  
  
Sendoh laughed a little and smiled. He nodded and said, "Of course. By all means. it's just out on the left. Take your time. feel free to use whatever that's in there."  
  
Rukawa mumbled a thanks and rose out of bed. As his feet touched the cold parquet floor, he shivered. It seemed to be getting colder and colder as the days went by. Winter was indeed, just a few weeks away. Upon taking the first few steps, Rukawa felt that he was still a little light-headed and had stars in his vision.  
  
Noticing that Rukawa had hesitated, Sendoh placed his hand on his shoulders and silently offered to guide him to the bathroom. As they reached the white door, Sendoh asked him kindly, "You sure you'll be okay, Kaede-chan? Need me to. help you scrub your back?" he hinted cheekily and grinned.  
  
Rukawa blinked at him and blushed a bright shade of red. "Very funny. but I'll be fine. thanks."  
  
He chuckled and joked, "Aw shucks. looks like it'll have to be another day, eh? Anyway, it's not a problem. Take your time. if you need me, I'll be in my room or at the kitchen - cooking up something for the both of us." He gave him a smile and walked on towards the kitchen. "Anything you'd like in particular?"  
  
"A sandwich would be good." Rukawa replied through the door; and soon, the sounds of the shower could be heard.  
  
Several minutes later, he exited the door with a towel around his waist, his hair damp and face flushed from the warm shower. Sendoh was just about to cross over to the living room when he caught sight of Rukawa walking along the corridor.  
  
He stood there for a moment, admiring the tall, and beautiful body a few feet away. With all his heart, he wished that he could caress the soft and smooth skin, running his hands all along his shoulders and along the sides of his slim waist, feeling the perfect contours of his beloved. the smoothness of the warm skin. he'd hear Rukawa gasp and shiver to his touch. He blinked and swallowed; he had been staring for quite some time at the same spot that Rukawa had been several moments ago. Realising that he had been daydreaming, he then turned and focused his attention to setting up the table and hoped that his throbbing member would go off before Rukawa came out of the room.  
  
A voice then broke the silence, "Akira. I need something to wear."  
  
He smiled and walked towards his room. As he stood by the door, he saw that Rukawa had already opened a drawer to peer at what he could put on. Trying his best to ignore the fact that he was *naked* beside him, he reached down and pulled out a pair of boxers, a blue turtleneck, and a pair of faded black jeans.  
  
"There. wear those. It should keep you warm," he smiled yet again and casually leaned against the cupboard, hands in his pocket, and stared at Rukawa.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure," He raised an eyebrow cockily and had a twinkle in his eye. Rukawa felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat and glanced expectantly at Sendoh, who just chuckled to himself and removed himself from the room, "Alright, alright. I'll be waiting outside." Rukawa closed the door and got dressed quickly, drying his hair briskly with the fluffy towel. When he was done, his hair had returned to its usual soft and airy look. Straightening his clothes, he opened the door and walked out.  
  
Sendoh heard the door opening and put down the last wet dish on the rack to dry and wiped his hands. Glancing up, his eyes came to meet Rukawa's and his heart fluttered in those very few seconds that their eyes had connected. He felt the sudden urge to walk over and grab him by his shoulders and kiss him passionately and make sensuous love right after. Rukawa looked back at him, his face expressionless, but in his eyes alone, the warmness showed - they weren't as cold and serious as he'd seen them on court during the competitions. The silence went on for a few seconds before Sendoh started - smiling cheekily, he called out, "Hey stud! Looking good."  
  
Rukawa was taken aback - he wasn't sure how to react to this statement. especially from someone whom he cared for. It was different from the other cheerleaders, he didn't care about them; they annoyed him. Sendoh mattered to him - a lot. His thoughts wandered and he was so engrossed in contemplating on what he should feel and what should be said that he did not realise that he had maintained the same semi-raised eyebrow and slightly widened eyes for quite sometime.  
  
Sendoh chuckled at his expression. "Come. your food is ready," he patted the seat beside his as he sat down and continued, "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" Sendoh grinned. "Besides all your funny fangirls, of course."  
  
Rukawa blushed a bright crimson and shook his head just as he started off in his usual stride towards the table. He came up and sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, you do." Sendoh leaned over and rested his head on one hand on the table and with the other, brushed some strands of hair from Rukawa's eyes.  
  
Rukawa blushed again and said softly, "To me, you are the most sexy being on the face of the earth."  
  
Sendoh smiled and cupped his face. "I like it when you talk.. I love listening to the sound of you voice." He slowly brought his face closer to Rukawa's and brushed his lips lightly over his cheek, moving slowly towards his lips. Rukawa turned his head slightly and their lips met. He closed his eyes and brought his hand to stroke Sendoh's un-gelled hair.  
  
His lips felt warm and as soft as he imagined and remembered them to be. Rukawa felt Sendoh tease them apart and slipped his tongue in. They kissed hungrily, the contact never seemed to be enough and they both wanted more of the other. His face began to flush and mind swirl as they continued to connect lips in a passionate exchange. It was delightfully arousing.  
  
"Mmm..," he put his arms around Sendoh's neck and deepened the kiss. Sendoh in turn reached out and caressed his back, wanting to feel the real softness of his skin through the shirt. Reluctantly, they parted for a second, both opening their eyes to gaze into one another's before they kissed once more, a light and brief one. He licked Rukawa's lips and kissed him again before he withdrew and smiled at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rukawa gave the slightest smile and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before he whispered into his ear, "And I, love you."  
  
They embraced and their lips met once more. Sendoh reached forward and took Rukawa's hand in his, entwining their fingers.  
  
When they parted, Sendoh smiled and put his forehead to his, "You tempt me so.." He looked deep into the blue orbs and his heart skipped a beat for the umpteenth time. Bending down to peck him on the check, he mumbled shyly, "Well, we'd better start eating now. before I lose it and ravish you right here and now."  
  
Rukawa's felt his face get hot and nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before moving on to his meal. "Thanks."  
  
"It's my pleasure. I love kissing you."  
  
His face reddened again. "No, I mean. for the sandwich and everything." He paused for a moment before continuing, "..and also for the kiss."  
  
Sendoh laughed, "Of course. No problem, love." He gave Rukawa a big smile and took a bite out of his own. Swallowing, he said, "Well, we could kiss more afterwards." He winked and chuckled at Rukawa who blushed again. "And more after that, too." I'd love so much to do it all with you. to go through all of life and spend our days together.  
  
Rukawa smiled at him. "Well, sure; If you insist."  
  
Author's note: Okay, I just realized that ff.net doesn't load or show italics and the ellipsis - three consecutive periods (the 'dot-dot-dot') doesn't show either. So if you see a period followed by small lettered text, i.e. "No. that is not correct.", it is actually the ellipsis', and if you read a sentence without the inverted commas, ("") that goes something like - 'I think he looks gorgeous', then you will know it was originally in italics. One more thing. this story is a little silly.. I did it quite a while ago and I'm just adding several things into it and also separating it into parts. It is still unfinished. Gomen. Thanks for reading! ^^ 


	4. Joyous Sessions Pt4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are created by Takehiko Inoue and in no part am I going to be held liable for those of you who feel offended or angry that I have changed their personalities, or if you feel that the story is not well projected. If you would like to post this in any website of yours, please contact me at Mirai@inorbit.com. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated. Feel free to drop me a line! ^_^ I hope you will like this piece. kinda silly, but quite fun to write! ^^ ermm. you will excuse my somewhat lousy command of English. ^^;; Gomen, ne. Anyhow, please feel free to read on.  
  
Joyous Sessions - Part.4  
  
"That was nice," Rukawa said as he finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Thanks again."  
  
"You're welcome," Sendoh smiled and rose to collect the plates. "Glad you liked it."  
  
Rukawa nodded and stood up. "Let me do the dishes."  
  
"It's alright. I can manage."  
  
"It's the least I could do."  
  
"Let's do them together then, hm?" Sendoh smiled warmly at him as he placed them into the sink.  
  
Nodding, Rukawa came up and stood beside him. Turning the tap on, he began to soap and then rinse them. Sendoh held a dry towel and wiped them dry as Rukawa passed them over, placing them into a neat stack by the side of the kitchen sink. It was a homely scene. The silent happiness and love they felt for one another within themselves seemed to radiate and seep into the walls, creating an atmosphere of bliss and absolute contentment.  
  
Rukawa stood there thinking; it all seemed too perfect. The settled emotions stirred and a slight twinge of anxiety rose to settle at his throat. What would become of this? He never expected things to turn out to be as such - so perfect - as if he were stuck in a dream or a fantasy world where nothing could go wrong and there was nothing else he needed. He felt guilty all of a sudden. What had he done to deserve this?  
  
"Anything wrong, Kaede-chan?" Sendoh's voice interrupted his thoughts. The deep, melodious voice floated into his mind and into his soul - swirling in his head incessantly. For those few moments, it seemed to make his inner negativities float away. A deep realisation then emerged within him; it doesn't matter why, or how things have worked out - all that mattered was that they were together.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Sendoh had a look of pure and unhidden concern written on his face.  
  
"......." He passed him the last plate and nodded slowly. A faint smile formed on his lips and he said in a tone that was almost a whisper, "I'm fine.. as long as you're with me." Raising his eyes, he saw that Sendoh had already hung up the towel and come to face him, looking into his eyes. Warm hands came up to clutch gently at his shoulders and he was drawn into a warm embrace.  
  
"I love you, Rukawa Kaede. To leave you would be an act of self- destruction. I'd rather die than leave you.." He released him and kissed his forehead. "Now, don't you go worrying like that, thinking I would love you any less. You mean everything to me. God, you have no idea how much I've been wanting to tell you how I feel."  
  
Rukawa put his cheek to Sendoh's and sighed softly. "I love you too... I've loved you for the longest time."  
  
They kissed and embraced once more - melting in the warmness of the contact and the rising emotions in their hearts; both having their wishes come true.  
  
Withdrawing, Sendoh peered deep into the mesmerising blue eyes of his lover and cupped his cheek. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, but still a bit dizzy." He leaned back against the sink, realising that he was indeed, still very tired and light-headed.  
  
"Alright. We'll get you into bed right after I put these back." Sendoh walked over to the table and took the loaf of bread and the stack of napkins to place on the shelf.  
  
"No. I'll be fine," he got up abruptly and walked a few steps forward before a wave of dizziness washed over him. He rested his body against the table and heard Sendoh's voice calling him, as if it were from far away; before he knew it, he was being carried in a pair of strong arms, his body pressed against a warm one and he could hear a soothing, rhythmic heartbeat in his ear. He felt so dizzy and couldn't see anything but white spots that covered his vision even as he closed his eyes.  
  
When the spell subsided, he opened his eyes and found himself on the bed with Sendoh frowning with worry. "At least you were out only for a few minutes." he brushed the bangs off his face and kissed his forehead and cheek. "Are you okay now? Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Water, please."  
  
Sendoh nodded and poured a glass of water from the table by the bed. Rukawa slowly propped himself up on his elbows and received the glass with a thanks. He took several sips and passed it back to him before lying back down in bed.  
  
"Are you sick, Kaede? I'm beginning to suspect that you have anaemia or something. I mean.. you're always pale and tired."  
  
"I do, have anaemia."  
  
"What?! Have you seen the doctor about this?"  
  
Rukawa nodded and replied, "I used to take iron supplements."  
  
"-Used- to?"  
  
"Well, I finished them."  
  
"Didn't you buy more?"  
  
".........."  
  
"You should take better care of yourself.." Sendoh frowned and sighed. "From now on, you will start taking them again. I'll drop by the store later and get you some." He paused before continuing, "I worry about you, you know."  
  
Rukawa nodded and closed his eyes for a moment and felt Sendoh kiss his forehead. He reached up and pulled him by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Sendoh smiled in the kiss and responded readily. It lasted for a minute and felt like an hour. They parted and gazed deeply into each other's eyes again.  
  
The tall boy kneeled down beside the bed and put his head on the mattress by the pillow. Sendoh searched his eyes and reached up to touch his hair, twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"I love you... and it's a plus that I've fallen for someone as beautiful on the outside as he is on the inside."  
  
He blushed and said nothing, but a small smile formed on his lips. Rukawa noticed that Sendoh had goose bumps and it was then when he realised that it was a rather cold evening. "You're cold," he stated, reaching up and trailing his finger along Sendoh's skin, making him shiver and his heartbeat start to race.  
  
Sendoh gave him a half-smile and shrugged. "Yeah, I am... just a little."  
  
"I'm in your bed too." Rukawa said rather guiltily. "I'm feeling a bit better now. I should leave.." He moved to get up but was stopped by Sendoh's hand that came to rest on his shoulder, gently, yet firmly pulling him back - preventing him from getting up.  
  
"No. Don't. Stay for a while, please. I mean. you live alone right? So do I. And nobody is going to miss you if you stay for a while longer. Please?" Sendoh frowned.  
  
"......"  
  
"It's almost winter. it's cold out. You'll get a chill. Besides, I get lonely," he pleaded and begged with his eyes.  
  
"Get under the covers."  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Come here. In here. You're cold," Rukawa moved to the edge and pulled back the covers for Sendoh to get in and lie down.  
  
Sendoh smiled and said, "If that's the condition I have to meet for you to stay, then I readily accept."  
  
Rukawa said nothing as Sendoh got into the bed. He moved to cover them both under the thick blanket and settled back against the pillow. With his heart beating furiously, he could hear it in his ears and could have sworn that Sendoh could hear it too. As he nervously pondered on what to do and on what would happen, he felt his heart skip a beat and quicken at the mere touch of Sendoh's hand that came to enclose his and then entwine with his fingers. Turning to face him, he met Sendoh's eyes and blushed automatically.  
  
Sendoh smiled in amusement at the blushing boy. He is so cute. He trailed a finger down along Rukawa's fair cheek and tilted his chin up slightly so that he could see him better. Their eyes searching one another's, and Rukawa retuned Sendoh's warm smile with a small and shy one. Several seconds later, he felt himself being drawn into a warm hug with strong arms around him, making him feel so loved and secured. He needn't fear waking from the dream anymore, for it was a certainty that Sendoh would be there when he opened his eyes.  
  
Author's note: Well, that's done.. I think. I hope that you have enjoyed this little silly and somewhat plotless story... ^^;; It was quite fun writing it. This story was originally written somewhere last year, and I just decided to 'finish' it up by making several additions and putting an ending to it. Which brings me to another thing. I've still got so many I've left unfinished. T_T Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed this mini- series. I may just decide to add another chapter. who knows. ^_^ Feel free to email to me! Or contact me through AIM/MSN/YM. Thanks again.! ::bows:: 


End file.
